babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Babyish spelčekā/bb.wl
5774 á à ǎ ä abalon/a àbaut àbauv àboliti/a àbol/QO aborijin/7r aborijinol/a abort/fbd àb/r absolut/7 àbsorpt/dbf äbsträkt/bda abyusī/a abyus/ib abyusiv ačiv/ib äd/a ädded-on äddeiçionol/j äddeiçion/r ädden-on ädd/fb äddiçionol/j äddiçion/r äddiŋ-on ädd-on adept adjektiv ädjres/ia ädjresī/a ädjùst/bk ädjùstmènt/a ÄdKlikk/a ÄdKonvörçion/a admin admindoŋ administāraktā/a administāraktiv administār/bfhd Adobe adoptàboliti adopt/dbf adopteit/bd ador/bhdf ÄdSens ADSL àdsorpt/bdf ädsörvā/a ädsörviŋ àdvaisī/a àdvais/ib advant advanteij/aQO ädvencör/bi àdvörs àdvörsiv ädvörtais/bfik ädvörtaismènt/a ÄdVyus ädwär/a ā/F affekt/db affiks/a affilieit Afgĥanistan/o Afrika/o aftèr aftèr-mīl/a aftèrsörveis/a agäin agäinst aggregeit/bi agrī/ObQk äid aidentifai/iob aidentifaik/dh aidentiti aidentitikard/a aidià/7a aidiàloji/i aidol/a aidolais aidolaiseiçion Aigipt/o aikon/woa ailènd/a ailènd-grūps Aiša/a aisen Aislènd/Y aisoleit/dbf Aispenguin/a Aisstor aisu aisukon aisu-kurīmu aiswōm/a ais/y aitèm/a aivi akademikol/y akademik/r Akasi akkaunt/ia akkauntiŋ akkompàni akkompliš/k akkord/b akkordiŋ/j akkwair/bd akkyumyuleit/ibd akkyureiçi akkyureit/dfb akkyus/b àkros akses/Zab aktā/a akt/Hd aktiv/d aktiveitā aktiveit/bXQO aktiviti/a àkwair/bk àkwairmènt/a akyut/b alagua alàik/b alain/b alainmènt/a alarm/ba alaw/bR älbùm/a alerji/oa alfa alfabet/1a algoriŧùm/a alias/a alkohol-abyus/i alkohol-abyusiŋ alkohol-abyusiv alkohol/o alliàns/a älloukeit/dib alört/vbd alpaka/a Alt Altador Altai/o ältitud/a aluminiùm Amarok àmaunt Amazon Amen amend/bk amendmènt/a ameniti/a Amerika/7ao amfetamin Amira Amman amoŋ amyus/bk analais/ib analytikol/y analytik/r Anatolia anatomi ançestā/a ançiènt änçiènt Andorra Android Aŋtrĥe Ānhuī äni anime animeit/db änimololoji/i änimol/pa Änjèla Ankara ankĥor/a annauns/bk änneks/b ano änòđā anonymùs ansā/a Antarktika antenna/a anti antibiotiks anti-klokkwais Antioĥ anti-revoluçionari anŧropoloji/i anŧropolojikol/j anzo/e Aotearoa Apache apapa apāt/b Apgujòŋ apostolos append/b appendiks/a appetit appīred/QO appīren/QO appīriŋ/QO appīr/Rb applai/b applaikeiçion/a Apple àppoint/bk àppointmènt/a äppol/a àpproksimeit/j àpproprieit/db àpproprieited/Q àpproprieiten/Q àpproprieitiŋ/Q apprūv/QbrO apps AppServ àpriçieit/Qd apt-get Arab/oY Aram aränjmènt àraund aren argyu/bk argyumènt/a argyumenteiçion Arĥentina/o arĥitekcör arĥitekt ari äria/a Arial Ariŧmätiks .arj arkaivenī/a arkaiviŋ/U arkaiv/rba Arkänsàs/o ārmàbol ārm/c ārmiŋ Armor army ārmzo/e äro Äroçiti ärogun ärokondiçioniŋ/a ärokondiçion/r äroplein/a äroport/a ärošǐ arraiv/br arränj/bk ärrow/a art/aw artikol/a artist/ao aru Aruba as Asahi Asahi-ga-oka Asia/o asif asis ask/bf ASKII asobu/ec asob/y äspekt aspell assain/b assainmènt/a assasineit/b ässènt/bd ässeptàbol ässept/dbfhR assess/k assessmènt/a ässet assistànt assistiv assist/Rb assört/db assort/k assosieit/bd äsŧetik astronomi/io astronomikol/j astronomik/r astro/p aŝui asynĥronùs at ät atāč/kb Atlantik ätläs äŧlet/ao äŧletik/a ätomik/r ätom/o ättäk/b ättempt/b ättend/bd ättitud/a Attorny ätträkt/db ättribyut/ab Audacity avatar/a aveilàbol/E aveilàboliti/E aveil/Z ävèreij/b .avi ävj. awàk Awàkenna-monŧ awàken/x àweit/b àword/ba ayisyur ayu Azärbayjan/oY äzzol/a B baby/a Babycasèny babyian/a Babyish bäd bädminton/a bäg/a Bägod bai baiàs/b Baiblū baibol/a baidirekçion/r baidirekt/bd baileŋgueij/r baipas/b baiprodùkt/a baisökol/a baisökoliŋ bàit/a bàitkoud Baizäntin bäk bäkči bǎkcoi bäkend bäkgraund/a Bäkguŋ bäkliŋk/a Bǎkmá Bàkmā bàk/n bäkòn bǎkroba bǎk/s bäktèris Bǎk Tin bäktreis/b bäkùp/a bäkwörd/a balànsiŋ balàns/U Balkan/o Balm Bämbū bán bänd/a bändwidŧ bändwidŧs Baŋbä bäŋk/a banji bänk/a bännèr/a bännèrkoud bännèrzon Banshee bäptist bār/ab bārbàr bārk/b bāsí/a bāsítikket/a basket/a basketbol/a BASKII bäsuk .bat bāt bau baubau/e baundari/a baund/ba BB bear/a begin Běijīŋ beikāri beik/bi beis/akb1o beisbol/a beisis beislain beisvälyu benčmark/a benefit/bar bensya beri/a Beta bī bibliografi bīč/a bifor bifordei bigfiŋgà Bigfiš big-i big/l bihaind bihäŋgi biheiv/b biheivior/r bikom/b bikos bilīf/ia bilīv/b biloŋ/b bilow bǐn bīn/a bind biŋ biofisiks biografi/o bioĥemistri biomäkeniks biomas bio/p Biorhyŧùm biotekno/p bīr bisaid/a bisnes/a bit bitmäp/a bitreit bittèr BitTorrent bitwīn bǐtyàn biuld/bD biuld-in biuldiŋ/a biyond blaind bläk bläkbōd/a bläklist/a bläklisted bläklisten bläklistenī/a blänk/ba blendiŋ blog/ai blogiŋ blok/b blokk/a Blokkenīs blör blū blūberi/a blùd Blumarū bluŋ/ec bluŋzo/e BNYE böbai bōd bodi/a bodifigyur bodiweiĥt boil/b boks/a bol/a bold bolgeim/a Bolivia bōlo bōlobau Bondai Bīč Bondai Jùnkçion boŋ bonùs bopomofo bordèr/ab böri/b börnensugar Borovan borow borowiŋ Boršč börŧ börŧdei/a Bosporus boŧ bottom bòttòm boucün Bouon bǒuyǐŋ boy boyfrend/a br bräin/a bräinstorm/b bràit bràitlait Bràitväl branč/b brančs bränd/ab brändiŋ/a brändneim/a Brásil/o bräss brawn braws/bi brēd brein/a brif/j brifkeis/a brīk/b brīkdans brīkdawn brīken/i brīkfast brīkivèn brīkùp brilliànt briŋ/b Britian brīž bro/a brōd brōdbänd brōdkast/bi bronz Brunei bu Buda Budapest buddha/a bùdjèt bùffèr/bfa bufùn bùgrīport/a bùgs bùg/X būi buji bùk būk/a buke būkmark/a búköqi Bùktaiiš Bùktailènd Bùlgaria/Y bùlk bullèt bullètpoint/a Bundaŋ bundou búnjün bürö/a buryuk buš/a but bùt butdùkgga butdùk/U bùtton/a Byelarux/Y byú/b byutifol byuyùm .bz2 .bzip C Ĉ Č ç ĉa cacaview cai Caitoi caiyü čallenj/ia Cāŋẑōu čännèl/a čäpol čäptā/a čarj/ba čart/a čartiŋ ĉasiu ĉasiubau čätiŋ čea/a Čečen Çeçilia Cegūŋ ceilou čein/a čeinj/Hba ček/b čèkĥ/a Čekiš Čeklènd čekpoint/a çeleri çencuri/a çent/a CGI Chan chewing cǐ cibei čīf cikàp Čikkarū Čile čill/b çinema/a čīp čip/a čipset/a čīs cit çiti/ai Çitiplaza çivol çivolwörks čöč/a coi coidoi čois/a coisùm čok čokolät .com Čomby cöŋdǒu cöŋfoŋyiŋ Čoŋgye cöŋi/l Ĉóŋqìŋ coŋsǘ cöŋ/y ConLang čop/b çörtifai/b çörtifikeit/ad cóu couhünbabài cuĥt Cukisima cunami cünbou cünboudè Cünwān čūsen/i čūsenī/a čūs/ib cutnin cutsài/ce cutsàizo/e cwak cwakcwak cya cyafan D da daijest/bd daikyu dailut/edb daimençion/a dainämik/ra dain/bi dairekt dairo daisekt/bd daiv/b daivörten Dǎi Wài Dǎi Wō Piŋ dài/y daiyol daiyol-ùp Dǎiyüŝan dām̄/ce dämeij/b Dammašĥ damyòn dan Dän đän dangök Danmài Danmark/oY Dannār Dänny där dark dark-blu dark-brawn dark-grīn darkmättār dark-yelow däš/a däšbōd đät dativ dáu daùm dawn dawnloud/abi D-Bus ddo de de- đe dè de-10-monŧ de-11-monŧ de-12-monŧ de-1-monŧ de-2-monŧ de-3-monŧ de-3-parti de-4-monŧ de-5-monŧ de-6-monŧ de-7-monŧ de-8-monŧ de-9-monŧ đea Debian debt/a dedikeit/db dēf deform/bd Defragmenter dei/aj deikàu deikaunt deilait/a Děimá deinstolleiçion deiri deitābeis/a deitābeis-enjīn deitābeissörvā/a deit/ai deitāmain/b deitāstoreij deitāstrīm/a deka dekadirekçion/r dekadirekt/bd dekaleŋgueij/r dekoreit/b dekrimènt dekris/db dekrisiŋ/j delta đem demekin/a demo demokraçi demokrat/o demonstreit/db demùks đen denbu déŋ densiti dentist/a dentistry dentol denwa denwakoud departmènt/a depot/a dept depyuti đer đerfor desimol/a desimolpoint/a desk/a desktop desöt destineit/d destineited destineiten destiny detāč/b dežavü đi/a diaktiveit/d dialekt/a dialog/a dialogboks/a diämitā diawàken didùp difain/hd difàult/ba difens diff diffèr/b diffèrènçieitiŋ diffèrèns/a diffèrènt diffikolt/y diffyus/bd digǎnkit dijit/a dijitol dijitolais dijitolaiseiçion diJoän dikçionari/a dīkoud/b dikrī/a dikrīs/b dīkrypt/bd diley diliböreit dilimitèr dilit/db dilitinstol dilivèràbol/U dilivèr/byU dilivèriŋ/Ua dilùks dimand/b dinài/b dinasti/a diŋyǐu dinot/b diod/a Dio-Dio dipart/b dip/b dipend/b dipendènçi/a dipendènt diploma/a diplomatik diploy/kb diposit dīprekeit/bd diprīçieit/db diraivaktiv diraiv/db direkçion/r direkt/dbjDi direktòri/a đīs diš/a disàbol/b disaid/bEFd disain/i disair/b disappīr disàpproprieit disàpriçieit/b disīs/a disk/2a diskard/b disklämen/i diskläm/i diskonnekt diskòvèr/Dby diskraipçion/a diskript/dFbaE diskriptiv diskùs/dFaEb disört/a disöt/a displeis/k displeismènt/a dispüt/a dispyut/a dissiplin/a distàns distànt distileit/b distil/id distiŋguišàbol distiŋguiš/bv distiŋt/bd distiŋtiv distribyut/db distrikt/Ta distro distroy/b diteil/ba ditekt/dbi ditektiv/i ditel/a ditörmin/bdk divaiçion/T divaid/db divais/a divelopā/a divelop/bFkE divelopmènt/a divelopmèntol divieiçion divoted diwoŋsīk dìẑèn diziu dizzy DJ DKM Dktr. DNS doktār/a dokyārd dokyumènt/a dokyumenteit/db Dollar/a domein/aT domestik Don Don-don doneit/bd Doŋ Asia Doŋbàk Asia doŋbàk/n dǒŋcan/L doŋfōŋ Doŋguán dǒŋmǐt doŋ/n Doŋnam Asia doŋnam/n doŋnùt Don-ki Don-me dono Doraemon Dorkol peppèrs đōs dot/a dou Doüčik Doüčiš Doüčlènd doudàk douĥ Doumen down dows dowseij draft drai/b drailèndfiš draiv/bi drama/a dres/a drill/ba drīm/ya drink drop/b drùg dū dùb/b dùbbol dùbbolklikk/a dùbboltäp/a dukcoi duklapen duklapna duklap/X dukyime dùkyime dukyök dünku Dǖnŋ́ dün/y düöŋ dup dùplikeit/db dùplikeitiŋ/D duriŋ Durum đùs dùt dùtŋán Dùtŋán Siunin dùtŋánzü dùttóuci dùttóuzài DVD dyu dyü dyuyu E é è ě ē -ed ed/AF EDB editàbol edit/diba Edubuntu Efes eijènçi/a eijènt einj Eiprol ej ejs ejukeiçion/r ejukeit/db ejuteinmènt/a ek ekoloji/io ekolojikol/j ekolojik/r ekono ekonomikol/j ekonomik/ra ekonomi/o ekonosencrolisùm/oi eKRM Ekuador/o eld elefànt/a elek elektriçiti elektrik elektronikais elektronik-meil/ba elektron/o elemènt/a eletronikpaŧwei eleveiçion eleveit/b Elffya elimineit/dbi emaigreit/bid embed/b emblèm/a e-meil/ba emfasais/b emit/db emörj/b empàir/i employ/kU empt/bFE emti/b eMule emuleit/hbd emyuleit/bi -en enàbol/db en/AF ençaiklopidia/ao end/b endiŋ/a endpoint/a enèrji enèrjitik enfors/b engeij/b engreiv enhans/kb enimi/a enjīnā/p enjīn/ia enjoi/b enjol/a enjolhär enkauntèr/b enkoud/ib enkoudiŋ/a enkrypt/bd enlarj enlarjed enlarjen enliŋk/b ensyur/b enter/bR enterprais entertein/b enterteinmènt/a entiti/a entri/a enùf environmènt/a environmèntol Epifani epistol/a era/a eskaleit/hbdi eskäp eskeip Esnamklavpi Espanya/Y Esperanto essei/a establiš/bk estäblišmènt/a esteit estīm estimeit/db etik eŧiks eŧnolog eŧnoloji eŧo/p etymolojikol/y etymo/p evri evribodi .exe F fā fācya fāfā fāfāšortbrēd fahok fǎi faibèr/ao fail/4a fainäns/arb faind/b fainenàmaunt fainol fainolais/b fǎinotǐt fain/Xb FAK fäkolti/a fäks fäksimili fäkt/a fäktorais/b fäktoraiseiçion fäktori/a fäktoriwörkā/a fäktor/ya Falls fämili/a fämiliar/U fämilia/U fämilihouldā/a fän/a fānčöč/e fān/ec fānguŋ/e fānhok/e fānkéi/e fānké/y fānŋukkei/e fär fār färī/a fārmako/p farmās fārm/ia fārmiŋ fārmoloji/i Farsi Farsiik Farsiiš fāsàŋ fäsiliteit/idb fäsiliti/a fäšionna fäšion-na fäšion/Xa fast/Bl fätik faund/ib Faye fayl/4 faylformät/a faylikstençion/a fayllist/a faylneim/a fayls faylsaiz/a faylsistèm/a fayltaip/a fayn feč/b feil/b feim/2 feina Feiŋosan feis/aH Feisbūk Feisbukçiti/i feised feisen feisiŋ feisvälyu/a feit/a feitol feivor/a feivoràit/a feivoriŋ fei/Xa feneŧylamin feri/a festivol/a FFmpeg fiansī fīd/ba fīdbäk/a fīdrīdā/a figā/a figyur/3 Fiji fikçion/a fiks/E fiksed fiksed-ùp fiksen fiksen-ùp fiksiŋ fiksiŋ-ùp fikstā/a fiks-ùp fīl/b fīld/a fill/ib fill-in filliŋ/a film/a filosofi/i filtèr/dbi fiŋgà/a fiŋgàtäp/b fiŋgàtäpiŋ/a finiš/b Finlènd/Y fin/Y FIPS Firefox fisikol fisikolĥemistri fisiks fisio/p fit/4bv fläg/a fläš Flash flät flätäria flawr fleivār fleivāràbol fleks/Z fliŋ/b fliŋtàu flip/b floppi/a floppidisk/a flopp/y flow/Bb flowt/b flowteit/d FLPS fluènçi fluènt Fluoksetin flùš/ib flütglās/a fo fó Fódei Foklènd Ailènds folow/b fols fòlt fon fondü fonetik/a foŋfówōl/a fǒŋgǎ fǒŋhā fōŋsü foniks fonotäktiks font/a for- for/a förđèr forèst forèsteiçion forevā forget/b forgraund forkast/Bb fork/b formät/ba förm/b3 form/badr formed/DM63 formen/6DM3 fōrmèn/a formiŋ/6MD3 formiŋs formol/7 formolais formolaiseiçion/r förmwär/a formyula formyuleit/bd formyuleiten/i fors/b fortrès/a Fortünçiti forùm/a Fossil föt/2 foto/a fotograf/1yo fotokopi/b foukùs/b fould/ib Fówu frägmènt/a fräktol/a fräktolais/b fränd/a fray/b freim/ba freimwörk/a freis/a frend/a Frendov freš/b frī/b frīdom frikwènçi frikwènt/j Frinj frīraidā frītaip frīž/b from Fronçeis-suk Fronçeis/Y frònt fròntend frùstreit frùstreitiŋ frūtjūs frūt/ya FTP fūd fǔgěn Fuifui fui/s Fújiàn fùkk Fuktin fukyùm fullfill/b fullform fullneim fullskrīn full/y fùnd/b fùnkçioniŋ fùnkçionolliti fùnkçion/ra Fùnléŋ fùnni fùn/y für füsion fusuk futbol/a Futi fūt/i futnout/a fùzzi/v fyū G ga gäđā/b gäđār/b Gäđèriŋna Gadgadsbogen gädjèt/a gàfe gai gaid/b gaidlain/a gäin gäiniŋ gala gäla/a gälari/a gämbol/b gāmsi/c gāmsizo/e Gaŋnam Gaŋwon gǎnkit/x Gānsù gäp gārd gārdèn/a Gārdènā gārdèniŋ garlik garmènt/a gäst/a gästbūk/a gàu Gàuluŋ Gàuluŋ Çiti Gàuluŋ Toŋ Gàuluŋ Wài Gàuluŋ Wān Gàuluŋ Zài gavèrn/dRib gavèrnenpleis gavèrnmènt/a ge gè geigùm geim/a geitwei geràntī/b Gerogia/Y get/b gettext gewa -gewa gga gĥarāfa Ghost GhostScript GIF gift/a gīn gindòu/ce giŋganun ginhoŋna ginhoŋ/X girim girok/c girokzo/e giv/b giviŋ/a gläd/c glädzo-dè glädzo/e glaid/b glās globol/j globolskoup globolwormiŋ glob/r glori glorifai glorifaied glorifaien glūm glūtameit glūtamik glūtamiksün glūtamin glūtèn glūtimùs glūtimùsrais Gnome GnomeSword GNU gobou God gǒk gök gokab gǒkgǒk gökpok gökzài gökzí Gold goldfiš golf golfbol/a göŋ goŋgoŋ goŋhó goŋlàm Google görl/a görlfrend/a Goŧik gou/b goud goudmusika goul/a goutu grädjueit/bd grädjueitī graf/aow grafik/a gräin/a grämma grämmatikol/j grämmatik/r grānd grändma grändpa grändsòn grant gras Grasfīld graund graunded graunden Gregoriaik greid/ab greis greispirīd greiv/b grey greywär grill/b grin/b Grīnhil grīnwašàbol grīnwaš/b grīn/y grīt/b gros grow/bZ growŧ growùp Grundo/a grūp/ab gū gua Guarana guest guestbūk/a gugujörk gūguŋ gui Guiana gùid/iRb guitar Guìžōu gūjie gūjöŋ gǔk gǔkdàu Gǔkdàuzài gùm gūma gùmbäŋk/a Gùmdei gūmet/a gùmlei Gùmnin Gùmsīk Gùmwān Gǔŋcānjui guŋfǒ guŋhei guŋhoi guŋyün Gūŋzǘ guodi guo/x gūpo gurai gusi gut gūtou Guy-ana gūyi/a gwai gwài gwàidài Gwanak Gwǎŋdōŋ Gwǎŋxī Gwǎŋẑōu gwànwoŋ gwàt gwàtnúi gwàttàu gwokdou gwokfu Gwóŋduŋ/Y gwōŋgwūn Gwóŋsài Gwūn Toŋ GYI .gz gzip H Ĥ häbit/a haček haggis haggismùšrūm ĥaiàr haid/b Haidiŋna-monŧ haifeneit/db haiĥäria Haiĥ-Fai haiĥklass/a haiĥ/l haiĥlàit/b haiĥlàiten/i haiĥlàitenī haiĥ-praioriti haiĥ-praiority haiĥ-skūl Hǎinán haiper hàiper hàiperāliŋk/a hàiperāmarket/a hàiperātekst/a haiperliŋk/a haiŧ haiwei/a hajiman Hākhoi ĥaki hākmá Hākmu hāk/s hāksiewui Halou hälŧ/y hämmār/a hamsùbna hamsùb/X händikäp/b händol/bai Handoŋ händ/ra Haŋ häŋ/b häŋfän/a Hanguk/Y hangùl hankär Hannam Hanyaŋ hàpděŋ häppèn/b häppi/v harbar/a harbarais Harbin harddisk/a harden hard/j hardkopi/a hard-kouden hardwär harm harmiŋ harmonais/dhb harmonaiseiçion hārt/a Harumi harvest/b hasbànd/a hàu hāu hāueva hàuki haus/ab hauskīp/b Havana/o Ĥavvah haw hayak hayaku Hayastan/Y HDD Héběi hēd/ia hēdiŋ/a héiciŋ Hēilóŋjiāŋ heit hěiwàn hel Hellas/oY help/ib helŧi/l helŧstùdis helŧ/y ĥemikol ĥemistri Hénán Hěŋfā heriteij hestiteit hestiteiten hev hexa hexadirekçion/r hexadirekt/db hexaleŋgueij/r Hexapeptide-3 Hibryu/Y Hicuji hik hil/a Hindi Hindiiš Hín Gǐŋ hint/a hipnosis/b hiro/ao histo/p històri/ao històrik/Er Hittie Hittites híu Hodoŋ hói hóicóu hóigun hóihap hóiŋǒn Hóiŝān hóisui hoisùm hóixin hok hōl holidei/a holow holowroba hòlt/b hom/a homá homás Homäsil homlènd hommeik/b hompeij/a homtawn/a hon Höŋgóŋ/o hoŋi hoŋon hòp/b hop/bu hopfùl hörb/ra hori horizont horizontol/j hors hört/b Hosài hospitol/a host/ba hosteij hostneim/a hosui hot hotel/a hotfiks/b hotpot/a hotsörven houci hould/ib hova hoxin HPLIP Ĥristianoloji Ĥristian/p Ĥristmās Ĥristos ĥronikol/p ĥronoloji html http/a Húběi huey/L Huí Huízǔk Húnán huŋcya huŋdàu huŋkärot huŋŋok huŋroba huŋ/s huŋsīk-na huŋsīk/x hùnny hunspell hunspell-tools hùnt/ib Hwábàk Hwádoŋ hwait hwaitbōd/a hwaitspeis/a hwakjòŋ Hwánam Hwáŋbù hwàt hymn/a hypokinetiks hyumàn/a I í ì Ǐ ī iBook iceweasel IE if ifekt/ga ifektiviti ifektiv/v iffiçiençi iffiçient ig ignor/b igs igšel/a IHB iif IIS ījekt/db ikolojikol/j ikolojik/r ikoloji/oi iksait/b iksäkt/j iksämin/bd iksampol/a iksčeinj/b iksel iksept/d ikseseni iksetra iksibit/dba iksikyutàbol iksikyut/db iksist/b iksit/a iksitiŋ iksklūd/db iksklusiv iksklūsiv ikskyus/a ikspair/db ikspänd/db ikspeçiolli ikspedit/db ikspekt/d ikspekted ikspekten ikspend/bd ikspens ikspensiv ikspèriment/ba ikspèrimentol ikspesiol/j ikspiràns/b ikspirànsī/a ikspiriensen ikspir/yR iksplen/db iksplor/bid iksponènt ikspörimènt/a ikspörimèntol iksport ikspörtais/db ikspört/ao iksporteit/d ikspresiv/v ikspress/dhbt ikspressiv/v ikspres/tdbh ikständ/d ikstend/bd ikstens ikstensiv ikstent ikstörnolais/db ikstörnol/j ikstra/a iksträkt/b ikstranet ikstrapoleit/d ikstrīm ikuip/kb ikweit/dib ikwivalènt ikwol/a ikwolais/bi īl/a iläbereit/db ilekt/db ilekten/i ilektenī/a illūçion/i illūd/db Illusèn illùstreit/bd illùstret/bd iMac imaigreit/ibd ime imeij/a imeijeit/b imeijformät imeijiŋ img imiteit/b immörçion immörs/b imoçion/r imotaikon/a imot/d impäkt impäkten impend/b implai/b implaikeiçion implikeiçion implimènt/b implimènteiçion importànt import/Rabi impress/hdb impression/a imprūven imprūv/k in inaktiv/d inaktiveit/ib inaktiviti/a indekçion indeks indeksfiŋgà indent/a indenteit/db India/o indikeit/hdbi indikeitiv indipendènçi indipendèns indipendènt/j indivaidol Indonesia/oY indor indùlj indùstri/ra indyus/b infànt/a infekt/db infekten/i infektenī/a infiltreit/d inflekt/d influèns/br influenža Influenžaivi info infoboks infofīd inform/dh infra infrastrùkcör -iŋ iŋ/FA Iŋglènd Iŋgliš ingrèdiènt/a inherit/b inhibit/i iniçieit/dib iniçiolais/b iniçiolaiseiçion iniçiol/j injekt/bd inkeis inklūd/bd inklūsiv inkom inkomiŋ/a inkompätàbol inkompätàboliti inkonveniàns inkonveniànt inkorpòreit/b inkorrekt/v inkrīmènt inkrīs/b inkrīsiŋ/j Inkscape inlain inlènd innùf inorgànik input/b inpùt/b insaid insekt/db insomnia insört/db inspekt/bd instàns/a instituçion institut instityut/db instol/bid instoled/U instolen/U instoliŋ/U instrùkt/db instrumènt/a insùffiçiènt integreit/bdi intejèr/a intellijènçi intellijènt/j intellijèntol intend/db interakt/e interakten interaktiŋ interaktiv interbänk intèrèst/b interfir/b Internet internol internolais/b internolaiseiçion/a interpret/b interpreteit/d interrùpt/bd intersekt/b interùnhoŋ intervent/bdh intervol/a intörnol intörnolais/db intranet intrapoleit/d introdùkçion introdyus/b intrud/bd intu Inubo invälid invälideit/d inveid/bfd invent/bd invèntori invest/k invok/d invokeit invoken involv/bhd IP iPad IPCop iPhone iPod Iran/Y is -iš isens isensiol isi/lj Islam/o ISM -ism ISO ISP issyu/ba ist Istanbol istnorŧ Istpoint istsouŧ isū/a -isùm Italia/Yo itč/y itèreit/db it/M3 ītörnol ītörnolais ītörnolaiseiçion iTunes ivälyueit/db ivèn/j ivent/a ivolli ivoluçion ivoluçionary ivolv/b IWB Izmir J jaigan jaigantik jäkket Jäm jamo jamsi Jamwon Jaŋam jaŋmi jargons Java jaw Jef Jeims jelei jem/a jemineit/d jemun jemunò jenereitā jenereit/dDb jenerik jenerol/j Jennifèr Jermany/oY jesčö/a jibei jidou/L jǐdǔŋ jigei jiggiŋ jigùm jikdou Jílín jilmun jilmunò jimou Jǐnán Jini Jǐníŋ jinjùŋ Jinkela jio jiografik/r jiografi/o jiolojik/r jioloji/o jiometri jiorīplikeiçion jiotargetiŋ jipfän/a jiraf/a jíu jiyàn jíyi Joän/x job/a Joil join joined joint/a Jölört/a jöŋgwàn Jòŋja Jórdùn Jorjia jörk jörnol/7 jörnolism jörnolist Josòn/Y jousèn joy JPEG .jpeg .jpg jraft jrag/b jräg/b jrama/a jraw jrawbäk jres/a jresdawn jreskoud jrō/b jrōbäk jügulik jùj/kb jùjmènt/a Julia jùmp/b Jun Juŋ Juŋdoŋ jüngiŋ jùŋk Juŋnamŋon jùngol Juŋsùm Junior jūs jùst jùstis jüyi jüyǔk Jyourinobu jyuwei jyuweijiu K kaasu kabāb käbbeij Käbbeijs käbinèt/a kaci Kačīk/a Kagi kaind/a Kaisar käktoupùs käktùs/a Kalapani kalar/ab kalendar/a kälèndār/a kalendar-dei Kälèndāriŋ kalendar-monŧ kalendar-nin kalkyuleit/bid kalkyuleited/D kalkyuleiten/D kalkyuleitiŋ/D Kambodia Kämbrij kamera/a kamo kämpäŋ/a kämpùs Känada/o kändi kändideit/a kändol/a käns/ir känsol/db Känton kän/xba käp/bZ käpçion/a käpçionais/b käpcör/b käpitol Kappar käpsol/a käptön käptöned käptönen kär/a käraktā/a käraktāmäp käraktèr/a käraktèrais/b käraktèristik/a karaoke karavān karbohydreit/a kard/a kardhouldā/a karet käriŋ karīr karma karnivol/a kärot/a kärri/b kārs kärset kart/a Kartvelstan käše käše-bùstiŋ käšolna käšol/X kast/b kastol/a kāsu kat kät katalog/a kategori/a kaŧolik/a kätpeipā kàu Kaukasùs kaunsèl/b kauntā/a kaunt/ObQa kawaii kayak/a kB KD KD-ROM kei/a Keibī keibol/a keiboliŋ kei-i-gwai-na Keip keis/a keisony/a keissaiz keiv/a keyi kĥimera kī/a kībōd/a kid/a kikk/b kiko/a kil/b kilobait/a kilomitā/a kimiǔna kimiǔ/X kin kiŋ/a kiŋdòm kiŋdom/a kinšip Kinšip Tawn kīpäd/a kīp/b kīpres/a kirei Kirillik Kīŧ kita kitadè kītaip Kiyosumi kiẑōŋ KLÄ klaiènt/a klaimeit/a kläm/Db klämed/4 klämen/QO4 klās klāsrūm/a klass/ao klassifai/b klassifaienī klassifaikeiçion Klassifaikeiçions klättu klaud klef klettu klevreij klikk/ab klikkträkk/b klikkŧru/a klīn klinik/ar klīniŋ klipart/a klip/ba klipbōd klipenī/a klīr/Rbjy klof/ce klofiŋ Klofiŋna-monŧ klok klokkwais klon/b klōn/b klos/b kloŧ klot/b kloŧiŋ/a kloŧs klouŧ klouŧs klov klùb/a klùstèr/a klùstèrais/hdb koala kōč/ib kof koiksist/b koin/a koineij/bdh koineijmil/a kok kokonùt/a kokteil kola kola-abyus/i kola-abyusiŋ kola-abyusiv kolagàfe kol/b Kolcan kold koldsörven kolläboreit/dgb kolläps/b kollar kolleij/a kolleit/d kolleitiŋ kollekt/bgad kolofon Kolombia kolùmn/a kombain/bdh kom/bB komedi/ai komed/y komedy/i komma/a kommand/ia kommandlain kommands/T kǒmmens/b komment/ab kommit/bk kòmmonest kòmmon/ij kommörs/r kommyun kommyunikeit/bd kommyuniti/a kompailā kompail/dDb kompäkt/db kompäŋ/a kompàni/a kompànion kompäraktiv/j kompär/db kompärtivli kompätàbol kompätàboliti kompaund kompetènçi kompetènt kompetitiv kompet/R komplein/b kompleks kompleksiti komplit/db komponènt/a kompos/b komposit/bd kompraisiŋ kompression/Xa kompress/Xbd komprihens/bd komprihension komprihensiv kompromis/b kompùlsori/j kompyutāsistèm/a kompyut/di kompyutiŋ kon- koncrol/iba koncrolpoint/a kondiçioniŋ kondiçionol/j kondiçion/ra kondùkt/bdi konfidençiol konfident konfig/EAF konfigyur/bAdFE konflikt/a konform konförm/d konformèns konfyus/b konfyusion köŋ/y konit/d konitiv konklud/d konnekt/bdi konnekted/D konnekten/D konnektiŋ/D konnektiv konnektiviti kono konsekètiv/j konsentreit konsentreiten konsept/a konsidèràbol/j konsidèr/bd konsikwàns/a konsil/bD konsist/b konsiùs konsiùsles konsiùsnes konsīv konsīved konsīven konsol konsolideit/dbh konsonànt/a konsörveiçion/r konstànt Konstantinbol konstelleiçion/a konstelleiçionsain konstityut/d konstityuten konstityutènt/a konstraint/a konstrùkçion/QO konstrùkt/d konsùlt/b konsùlteiçion/r konsum konsùmp konsùmpçion kontäkt/a kontein/bi kontent/a kontinènt/a kontinyued/QO kontinyueiçion/a kontinyuen/OQ kontinyuiŋ kontinyu/QO kontinyuùs/j konträkt kontrast kontri/a kontribyut/dib kontrovörsol konvençionol konveniàns konvörseiçion/a konvörsion/a konvört/bd konvört-tu-selens koordineit/ibda kopi/ba kopiedit Kopienī kopienīs kopileft kopirait/a kopiraiten kòppèr kop/y köqi/L kōr/a körikkyulùm Korintos kōrmemori Korn korner Kornhil körnol/a körnolais korns korpòreit/d korrekt/bdjv körrènçi/a körrènt/3j korridor/a korrīspond/b korrùpt/bd körsā körsiv/D kort kōrt/a körv/a kōs/ba kōseiçion kosen koses kost kostiŋ kōswei Kōsweibei koubu/y koudā/D koud/Db koudiŋ/M kouiksist kounsel/idb kounty/a kout/b kòvār/b kòvèr/QObDU Koyasumi kraft/b krais/a kraitiria/a Krawkdragòn kräyfiš/a kredit/a krediteit/db kreditkard kridens kridensiol/a krieit/ibcd krieitiv krīm krippa/a kritik/7r kritikol/j KRM krokodail/a křone/a kròp/b kros/b krow/b krūs/a kryptoloji/i Ksifos Ktrl Ktrl-Alt Kūgra kúi kúiděi kuidi kui/x kuiyiwui kuiz/a kūken kūk/i kūkiŋ kūky/a kūkyben kūkybén kul/b kùlčö kùlčör/r künbiŋ kùp/a kùppol kùppolais/b kùppolaiseiçion/a kùppolen kurīmu kurious kuš/a kùstard kùstomais kùstomaised kùstomaiseiçion/a kùstomaisen kùstom/i kùt/b kùtkùt kuwi kwàidǎi kwaietirūm/a kwaiet/yv Kwai Fōŋ Kwai Hīŋ kwando Kwasala/o kwesçionär/a kwesçionmark kwest/dba kwestdunmark kwested/D kwesten/D kwestiŋ/D kwests/D kwik kwīn Kwīnswei Kwoçient kwoliteitiv kwoliti kwontiteitiv kwontiti kwot/a kwoteiçion/a kwoten kyi/a kyiriŋ/a kyiwörd/a Kyrillik kyu/ab kyuèri kyuèristriŋ kyúmiǔ kyur/b L la läboratòri lahmajun laiàbol/D laibrari/a lai/Db laif laifpaŧ laifsökol LaifTaip làik/QbOU laim/a làimùt lain/O lains laisèns/b laisènseni/a laisènsen/yi lait làit/a làitiŋ/a laitweiĥt laiv LaivKD läkk/b LAME Lamma lamsīk Lam Tin länset/a Laos Lǎp larj-i larj/l larva/a Lasagnya last/j Latin/oY lätityud làtziu launž le Lebanon LED left leiaut leibol/a leibor Leiĥtòn leiout leitā/M leit/l leiyā/a lejènd lejèndari lème lemon/a lemp/a lènd leŋbi leŋgueijiloji/i leŋgueij/rya leŋmol leŋmui leŋzài lenit/d -lès lessòn/a les/U let let’s lettā/a lettāhēd lettārs levol/a levolùp LF LFS LGPL Liáoníŋ libcaca libör/drh liböreit/b libörolwär/a lidi līd/ib līdiŋrōl līdiŋrōlpīpol lift/ib ligolakt/a ligol/pty līk/b lily limit/a limiteit/db līnàbol līn/b Liŋdiŋ liŋk/ba Linuks liouqie/a Lira līsā/a Lisbi līs/Db līsī list/ba litèreiçi litèreicö litèreitari litèreit/jd litèreitwörk/a litsèn/b Lituwan/Y Lituwanyui liv/b līv/b li/x LLL log/ba login logo/a logon logout loiyol loiyolti löjī/a lojik/r loji/o lojistiks lǒk loki lǒkmiaowow lokol lokolais/b lokolaiseiçion lokolaisiŋ/i lokolenī lǒksui loŋ loŋjityud Lóŋ Piŋ lörn/ib los/b losendè Los Snow lottèri/a Lotùs löü loudàbol/U loud/DbU loudiŋ/B Louka Loukeicion loukeit/bd low/l low-praioriti low-praiority Lowu LPR Lubuntu lūk/ab lūkalàik Lukas Lǔkgén lūkiŋglas/a lǔk/s lùm lùmp lunar lùnč lùnčboks/a luok luǒk luokcàm luokděi lūp/b Lupe Lutāri lùv/b lyrik/a M m̌ m̄ ḿ Má Mac maci Macintosh Macromedia mäcur/b Mādabā magàn mägnetik mägnityud maifanna maifan/X maigreit/db màijíu mainā maind/a màisön mait/a màiti mäjik mäjintasik mäkenik/ar maksi maksimais/b maksimol maksimùm maksimùs Makyedoniya/oY mal- Malayiš Malayšia/o malform maliçiùs mältīs mama mámá mämmol/a män mān Mancóu Mandarin Manila mänipyuleit/hibd männeij/bik manwa manwagā man/y mänyuolfäkcör/ib mänyuol/ja Maoisùm máōn Māori/oY Māori-pīpol mäpàbol mäp/ba Marakwa Maraŧon marjinolais/hbd marjin/r mark/ba market/a marketiŋ Markham marko markoskopik Markosoft markùp Maroubra märri/b märrieij/a Mars Mas mās màšin/a māskiliŋ mastèr/ai mastèrais Mät mätč/b mätčs mäŧemätiks mätiriol/a mätiriolais mätiriolaiseiçion mätriks/a mäŧs mättār/a mättārais maunt mauntèn/a mauntènreinj mauntiŋ maus mauŧ Mauzài May mbingo MDI mē medikeit/d medikol medsin medsinkäpsol/a Medsinol mega megastā Mei Měigòk Meigōk/o meijā/j meik/b meikùp/a meil/a meiliŋ mein/D meindiš/a meinli meinpeij/a meintein/biR meipol Méisōu meit/a meiyā/a melt/b membèr/a members memorais/b memorikard/a memori/r Měŋgǔ menyu/a meorcya Meridell mešen Mešihko/o Mesopotamia/o messeij/ia messeijiŋ meta metadeitā metafail/a metafayl/a Metafisiks metafisiksā metakär/a metastatsis meteoroloji meteorolojiā meŧod/a meŧodoloji metol/o metrik/ra metro metropol metropolitàn Mevigeitā mǐ- miao mǐ-bau mic Microsoft middei middol middoleij middolfiŋgà/a middol-skūl/a middolwär/a midè miděi midia mǐ-difain mǐ-difainen mie mǐ-filtèr mǐ-filtèren Migùm mǐ-ji mǐ-klos mǐ-klosen mikrodilit/d mikroformät Mikrokĥimeraisùm mikrokompyutā/a mikroprosesā/a mikrosilekt/d mikroskop/owa miks/bi mikscö mǐ-kūk mǐ-kūken mīl/a milai mǐ-limit/b mǐ-liŋk mǐ-liŋken militari milk mǐ-mätč mǐ-mätčen mimik mimikiŋ mimosa mīn minĉui mindo mǐ-neim mǐ-neimen minèrol minfai minfài mini minibàsi minibāsi minibāsí/a minimais/b minimol minimùm minimùs mīniŋ ministri/i minivän minoriti minsen minùt/a mǐ-peiy mǐ-peiyen mirai mǐ-riför mǐ-rifören mǐ-riförènsen Miro mirror mis- mis/4bQO mǐ-set mǐ-silekt mǐ-silekten misselliniùs mission missionari/a mǐ-steibol mitā/a mǐ-taitolen mǐ-transleit/b mi/V miwa mǐ-wagari mǐ-wagaru mǐ-yu/a mǐ-yusen mǐ-ziu mó moa moađän mobil mobildenwa modèl/ab modèn modènais modifai/bo modifaik/d modol/a moe mojulais mojulaiseiçion mojulār mojul/da mojuleit momènt mómó Mongolia monī monitor/ab monkī mono monoĥrom/o monosyllàbol monoton/o monŧ/j monŧneim monŧs Moodle mordèn mordènais mōrei mörj/ib morol mosaik moskĥ/a Moskva/o most/j motiveit/d motiveited motiveiten moud/a moumou Mozilla MP3 .mp3 MP4 .mp4 MPEG .mpeg .mpg MPRIS MTR mu mùč mùg/a muhuŋ mui muicoi muizi muizicóu mǔk Mǔkdei mǔkdik mǔkgua mùks mǔktàu mǔktàucya mùlti mùltileŋgueij/r mùltimedia mùltimidia mùltinaçion/r mùltiparti/a mùltiplaik/d multiplaikeiçion mùltiplai/o mùltipleks/b mùltipol mūn mùnč/b Mūndei muniçipol muniçipoliti mùnni musika musik/ra Muslim/a mùšrūm/a Mušupork mūvàbol mūv/byk mūved/D mūven/D mūvi/a mūviŋ/D muzài mwugāhógwài mwugala mwugga mwuha mwuji mwuka mwula mwulā mwulisula mwuliyöŋye mwuniyöŋye mwuryou mwusöŋ mwutàu mwu/Ucj mwuye mwuyǔk mwuzo/e mwuzowo Myanmaà/Yo mye myea myeni/8 MySQL mystèrais/b mystèri/ao mystèry myul myusiùm/a N n̄ ń ǹ ň na naçion/MHr naçionolaiseiçion/H naçionolais/H naçionol/I naçions/H nada nadani Naicya nainaiji nai/t nàit náiyàu Namĉoŋ Namĉöŋ Namfuŋ Namgik namgua nam/ns Namsan Namtaileŋ Namucya namzài nanasui Nánjīŋ närrowbänd nau nävigeit/db Nederlènd/oY negat negativ negativiti negg/a néi neicör/r neidè néiděi neidi neigè neim/a neimai/c neimaizo/e neimen/D neimiŋ/D neimspeis nèist neitiv nei/x NeoMaits Neopets Neopia Neopian -nès nest nesten netbol/a netiā/a netizen/a net/oa netwörk/a netwörkfiltèrā netwörkiŋ Ŋ ŋ̌ ŋ̄ ŋ̀ ŋ́ ŋǎktàu ŋán ŋān Ŋ́ān ŋǎŋ-i ŋàu ŋàuàu/cb ŋàuàuzo/e ŋàuklef ŋàuyàu ŋàuyuk ŋ-dùk ŋhoisùm ŋ́höŋ Ŋīan ŋ-jidou ŋó ŋö́ ŋóděi ŋodi ŋodidè ŋoimai ŋoisiŋ ŋoitaihūŋ ŋon Ŋoŋ Piŋ ŋo/x ŋšīfǔk ŋ-šīfǔk ŋsyur ŋūk ŋūkkei Niagara nibún nīded nīden nidi nido nidogè nīdol/a nīd/ra nie Nigaragwa nigè nigga nigouçieit/bd nihilisùmā/1o nihilisùm/i nin Nincō nincoi nindoi nindou ninfùn Níŋxià Nippon/Yo nīr/j nīs niu/jl niuklīr niupin niusgrūp/a ni/Ux NiuZīländ -niwa niwái niwatori niwa/y nizěk NLP NMB nogcya Noĥči nois/a Nokia non Nonhyòn Norlènd/Y normol/j nörs/i nörsiŋ norŧ noteiçion nōtī nōtīpig/a not/X nou/b nout/ba noutifai/bo noutifaik/d noutis/a noutisàbol noutisbōd/a nouts/a nova novadirekçion/r novadirekt/bd novaleŋgueij/r novèl/a Novell NP nūdol nugu núi núizài Nùm nùmbāriŋ nùmbār/o nùmbèr/o nùmbèroloji/i Nunhyòn Nusaantara nyuro nyutriçion/r O ó ò ǒ ö ȫ ö̌ ö́ ō oari oaru objekt/a objektiv/a obsolet obsoleted obsoleten obsörv/bd obtein/b obvös òđà/a òdièns/a òdio òdiobūk/a òdioloji òdit/dib odittreil òdittreil off offār/b offis/ar offisol/ja offlain oftèn oil/y ointmènt/a oka òkçion/a okkeiçionol/j okkeiçion/r okkör/b okkörèns okkyupeiçion/r okkyupeit/bd Oksfōd okta oktadirekçion/r oktadirekt/bd oktaleŋgueij/r ol/B oliv olmàiti olmost oltā oltöneit/g oltöneitiv/a olweis olympia Olympik omit omlet Ōn on/j onlain onòr/a onòràbol onòrari onòrbōd/a Onsu Ontario ontu opçion/ar opèn/bD OpenOffice OpenOffice.org OpenSSH OpenX opera opèreiçion/r opèreit/idb opinion/a opponènt opportuniti/a optikofaibèr optimaiseiçion optimais/ib optimol optimùm ōr òra öra/a örakoud/a oränj/a ör/ao örbàn orbit/ab orbitol ordèriŋ ordèr/QO ordinari ordinaridè or/E öre/a oregano orgàn/7o òrgan/a orgànais/bi orgànaiseiçion/ra orgànisùm/a orienteit/db orijin/arhd orijineit/b orijinol-dè orijinol/j örik/c örikzo/e ōrmain/b OS osmanŧùs osmanŧùspork osou Osterreiĥ/o Ostreilia/o òŧā/a òŧār/a òŧārais/b òŧentikeit/bd òtoditekt/db òtofill/b ÒtoLiŋk/a òtomeit/db1o òtoseiv òtoseiven òtostart Ottoman ould/l Oumun ousèn/a Ousènia out outappīr outdor outkard outluk outpùt/b outsaid/i outsolv Ouzàu Ouzàugöt ovèr ovèrdress ovèrhēd ovèrraid ovèrsaiz ovèrsī/b owari ow/b own/b OY oystèr/a O’ẑoun P päč/a päd/a pädiŋ/a pädlokk/a Paggā pái pàidàu pain/a päin/m painnīdol Painšǐ paint paionīr/a paionīriŋ pàip/a pàipiŋ pàiplain/a päk/E pǎk/ec päkeij/ab päket/a Paki pǎksàu pǎktàu pǎktouzài pǎkzo/e Palestin panc Pangyo pänkeik pän/ra pant papa par/a paragraf/a Paragwai parakīt/a paramitā/a parçiol pär/DE pardei pärènt/a pärèntiŋ Paris park/a Pārman parrot/a parsàbol pars/bi parteiçion/a parteiçionen parteiçioniŋ parti/a partikols partikyular/j partimage partnèr/a part/ya pas/b paseij paseijā Pasifik/i pasport/a past pasta/a pasŧru paswörd/a PATA paŧ/a patio paŧs pättèrn/a paŧwei Paulos pàus/b pawā pawdā pàwdèr pàwdèriŋ PayPal PDA PDF pdumpfs pebbol/a pedestriàn pei peifū peij/a peijdawn peijineit/bd peijùp peipā peist/b peiyī peiy/ik peiymènt/a pekk/b pend/EX pendiŋ/E penetreit/bd penguin/a pens pensòl penta pentadirekçion/r pentadirekt/bd pentaleŋgueij/r pen/X peppèr/a peptide Perl Peru Pest pet/a petdräk/a petpet/a petpetpet/a pfat PgDn PgUp php phpBB phpMyAdmin PHPNuke pīč/a Pīčyard pidán pier/a .pif pig/a pīk/b pikcö/a pikel/a pikkapikana pikkapika/X piknik pil Pilipinas pillar/a pin/a PING Piŋk piŋnin Piŋ Ŝek pīp/br pīpol/a pīpoldè pīr pīrgrūp/a pirīd/a pita pitabrēd pizza/a pläin plän/ba plänèt/a plāntàbol plāntiŋ plānt/oa plasma plastik plätform/a Playfish Plaza pleiā/a pleibäk pleieiçion/a pleigraund/a pleikyu pleilist/a plei/QaObD pleis/a pleisneim pletform/a plīs plòt/a plùg plùg-in/a plùgin/a plùs PNG .png pō pöçionkät podkast/ba podkastiŋĩ/a Poedit poem/a poet/o poetwörk/a pohai point/a pointed pointen poisòn/2 poisònfīd/b poisòniŋ poket/a Pokfīld Pol Polènd/Y poliçi/a polis polisoffisā/a polissteiçion/a politikā politikol politikosencrolisùm/io politiks pollut/d poly polynomiol/a pomegranate pop popdawn Popkùlčör popmusik popmusika popùp popyular popyulariti popyuleit/bd pörčeis/dbi porçion pörform/dRbk pörformèns pörformènt/a pörj pörjen pörjiŋ pork Pörl pörmit/db Pörol pörpol pörpòs/a pörsònol pörspekt/ga pörspektiv/a pörswei/b portàbol port/bMaD portfolio portol Portugues/oY posiçion/a positiv pöspekt/g pöspektiv/a possibiliti possibol/j postditömin/kdb post/ia postkoud Postskript pot/a potato/a potençiol potent Pougōŋ Póugūŋyīŋ Poutoi power PowerPoint praimari/i praimari-skūl praior praioriti/a praiority/a prais pràis praiveiçi praiveit praiz/a praizen präktis/b präy/bi prei/ab preis/b pres/b presidènçi presidènt/a presidèntol press/b pridikt/bd priditömin/dkb priempt/d prifeis prifiks/a pri-filtèriŋ priför/b priförèns/a prihistòri priliminari priloud prinçes/a prinçi/a prinçipols print/ib printjobs printout pripäk/b pripär/db pripend/b pririkwest/dhb prisais prisaision prisent/Db prisenteiçion/a priskràipt/dba priv privdè privdei privileij/a privileijed privileijen priviùs/j privnin probàbolistik probàboliti probàbol/j problèm/a prodùkçion/D prodùkt/da prodùktiv prodùktivti prodyus/Dbi Prof profess/i profession/r profiçiençi profiçient profit/Zu progremfiks/a progrem/iab progremkoud prǒgres prōgres/a prǒgresiv prōjekt/a prǒjektail/a prǒjekt/idb prǒjektiv prokläm/d proklämeniŋ proksi prokür/kb promoçion/r promot/dbi prompt pronaun/a pronaunseit/d propèr/j propèrti/a propos/br proposol/a propraietari proses/ia prosesiŋ prosesiŋstep/a prosijör/a prospekt prospèr/2 protekt/bd protektiv protokol/a proton/a protrudàbol protrud/db protrudènt provaid/ib providènt provinçi/a Provörb PS psaikailojikol/j psaikailojik/r psaikailoji/oi psaikailtik psaikoanalaisā psaikoltik psaikometrik/a psaiko/p psalm/a pùblik/drj pùblikol/j pùbliš/bi Pudica pūl/a pul/b pùmp/b pùnč/ib pùnkcueit/d puš/b putā/a put/Ob Pǔtōŋhuà pùzzol/a PùzzolBī pyiao/c pyiaozo/e Python pyú/c pyur Q qeŋroba qeŋ/s Qeŋ Yi qiaqia qilin qín Qiŋdǎo qiŋgàu Qīŋhǎi qiŋlöŋna qiŋnik Qt QuickTime R ř Rabbit radio rädiš raided/B raiden/B raid/ib raidiŋ/B raip/b rais/b rait/iba rändomais/b rändomaiseiçion/a rändom/j räŋk/b räŋkiŋ/a Ransaurùs/a räpid/j .rar rär räriti Raspberi reçipes Redbelt red/y regyular reiçio reil reilwei/a reinbow reinj/i reis/a reit/b rejekt/b rejistèr/d rejistèren rejistèriŋ rejistèry rekommend/bdh rekommendeiçions rekonais/dbh rekonaisen/U relativ/ja rendèr/b řenřuk rent reptillioritùs residènçiol residènt/a residèntol reskyuiŋ rest restoront/a revoluçionari revolut/db RGBA Rĥondevu Rhythmbox rhyŧùm rī- rial rialiti ribel/d ribeleit/b rībūten rič rīč rīdà/a rīdairekçion rīd/ib rīdiskòvār/by ridùndànt ridyus/b riflekt/db riflektiv riför/b riförèns/a riförènsed riförènsen rīform/d rifrakt/bd rīfreš rifyus/b rijekt/bfd rijion/ar rīkalkyuleit rīkōd/bi rīkōdenī rīkonfigyur/d rīkonnekt/d rīkord/bi rīkordenī rīkörs/bg rīkoudenī rīkoud/i riktrutiŋ rīkwair/kb rīkwairmènt/a rīkwest rīlaiàbol/U rīleiçion/r rīleiçionšip/a rīleit/db rīlif rīlifiŋ rilijion/2a rīmaind/ib rīmein/b rīmembèr/b rīmot/j rīmūv/r rīneim/b riŋ riolais/b riolaiseiçion rip rīpär/b ripiŋ rīpīt/b rīpīteiçion riplai rīplai/b riplaied riplaien riplai-iŋ rīpleis/bk rīport/i rīpositori/a rīprisenteiçion rīprodyusàbol rīpùblik/a risaid/br risàut/a rīset/b risist/bR risīven/i risīv/ib risīviŋī rīsökoleitàbol rīsökoleit/b risòn/a risònàbol rīspekt/bg rīspond/b rīspons/Za rīstor/d ristrikiŋ ristrikt/d ristrikted ristrikten risùlt/b Rita rītaip rītein/b rītrai ritrīv/br rivā/a rivais/bd rīvaiv/br rīvīl rīvolv/hbd rīvörçion/r rīvörs/d rīvört/b rīword/ba rīwrait roàm/b roba robùst roiyol roiyolti rokk/ay rol/b Roma Romaji Roman řoŋam Rossiya/Y rot roteiçion/r roteit/d roteited roteitiŋ roten Roubo/a roud/a roudmäp/a roudwei roul/a roulplei rous/a roust/b rousü row/a rowiŋ RPM RR rùb/b rùbbiš rùgby rùgbybol/a rǔi řuk rūl/ai rul/b ruliŋ/i Ruma rūm/a Rumania/Y rūmmeit/a Rùmsī rùn/b rùntaim rūt/ia rūtin/a rūtiŋ rūtmäp rūtplānt/a Ryori Ryūkyū/Yo S Ŝ ŝa säbyòk ŝadün Sahara Ŝaĥmet sàibàk/n Saibu saidbār saidpletform/a saidwei said/XO sàigei sàilóu Saimòn sài/n sàinam Sàinam Asia sains/i sainstifikol/y sainstifik/r sain/Xb sàit/bD sàiteiçion/a saizàbol/D saiz/Db saizes salad Ŝaleŋ salmon salveiçion Säm sām samba Samoa ŝamok sämpol/a ŝan Sändboks Ŝāndōŋ sändwič/a sàŋcün Ŝàŋhǎi sānguk sänitòri Sānjuŋ Ŝǎnxī Ŝānxī Sānzoŋ sàp šāp sàpzi Sàpzifā SAR šär/b šardiŋ ŝark/a ŝarkfin šarp/b SARS sasil/W SATA ŝatān Sätèllait sätèllàit/a Ŝatin Ŝatin Hói Ŝatin Tàu Ŝatin Wài sätisfai/b sàu ŝaugei saund/a saundkard/a saundträkk sàupoŋ sǎuyǔk sàuzài šayahu Sayimdaŋ scim SeaMonkey seg/k segmènt/a segmènteiçion šegō sei séi/c šeid/b seifgārd/a seif/l šeik šeikhänd seim šeip/a šeiped šeipen seiv/by Seivsteibou séizo/e ŝek Ŝěk sekçion/r sekond/a Ŝekou sektā sekt/Hd Ŝěk Toŋ Zöü sekyur/bj sekyuriti šel sel/b seldòm selebreit/db Selebreitiŋna-monŧ selen/ai self self-estīm self-männeij/k Selsùs semi semifainol seminar/a SEN sèn sencrol/7 sencrolais/b send/Db SENKā senseiçion/r sens/i2 sensibol sensiŋ sensitiv sensitiviti sensùs/a3 sentā/a sentens/a sentimitā/a Ŝěnyáŋ Ŝenẑen sepäreit/ibjv7d sepäreitiv sepèreiten sepèreit/j septa septadirekçion/r septadirekt/db septaleŋgueij/r serotonin session/a seted/D seten/D setiŋ/a set/ODTK sets/T settolmènt setùp/b severol Sheepmekeisony Sheepnese sĥem/ia Shěnyáŋ sĥizòfrenia Shockwave si šǐ ŝī sibliŋ/a Sìĉuān sicueit/bhd sīd/a sidan sidan-na siewui šift/b šīfǔk sigan sigǎn sigǎnfreim sigēi sīgēi sigin signicör signifai signol/a šǐhuŋ sīk sǐk/c sikdaŋ sikpun sikrit/a sikritori/a sikwens/bi sikwensiol sǐkzo/e SIL šīld/a šīldiŋ silekçion/a silektā/a silekt/Db silektenī silektiv/j silk Silkroud silkwōm/a silsigǎn silvèr similar/j simpolifai/dhb simpol/lj simpol-na simyuleit/bd ŝiŋ singai Siŋgappūr siŋgol siŋ/ib siŋkei-1 siŋkei-2 siŋkei-3 siŋkei-4 siŋkei-5 siŋkei-6 siŋkei-7 Šīnjāŋ Sinnonhyòn šinopi sins sioŋmiao siris/a sis/a šiškabāb sīsoniŋ sīsòns sistèm/a sistèmätikol/j sistèmätik/U sistèmwais ŝitām Sitanobu sīts sitùp siunin siunúi síupeŋyàu sivik sivol sivolais sivolaiseiçion sixöŋ šǐyip Ŝizi sǐzōŋ skai skaip skäl/b skallopi skän/bi skändol/a Skania Skanikaik skarab/a skärlènd skejol/bi skil/ma skin skop/o Skorčio sköt/a Skotlènd Skräbbol skrīn/a skrīnkäpcör skrīnkäpcören skrīnkäpcörenī/a skrīnseivā/a skrīnšot/a skript/aX skriptiŋ skrolbārs Skruffy skūl/a skūlbäg/a skūlbāsi skūp/a skwär skwärpleis Skype Slackware slaid/bi slàitli Slax slim SLNY Sloŧs slow smart smartīs smartkard smartkäšol smel/b Smiŧfīld smòk smòk-abyus/i smòk-abyusiŋ smol/ly smùgol/b smūŧ/b snäk/a snäkfūd snäp Snäpšot Sneik snowdün Snoweijā snowghetti snow/y söčàbolna söčàbol/X söč/D söčed söčen söčes söčiŋ söčiŋenjīn sofistikeit soft soften/bi softkopi/a softwär softwärset/a soi soiware sokkā/a sokket/a sökolais sökoleit/Dd sökoliŋ sökol/oyad solitär Sòllyùŋ solo soluçion/D Solün solut/db solvā/Da solved/O solven/O solviŋ/O solv/QdbD sòm sòmtaims son söneim ŝöŋ soŋ/a Sòŋnam Söŋsui sǒŋyàu sono šop/a šopiŋ šopkīp šopkīped šopkīpen šopkīpiŋā/a sörf sörfeis sörfiŋ sorī sörraund sörraundiŋ sörrendā/b sōrs/Da Sōrsforj sōrskoncrol sōrskoud/a šort/a šört/a sort/b šortbrēd šortenpänts šortkùt/a sörv/3dEbD sörvā/a sörvāspeis/a sörveis/a sörveisiŋ sörvenī sörviŋàmaunt sörviŋ/i sörviŋmàšin/a sōs/a sos/ay soseij/a sosieti sosiolais sosiolaiseiçion sosiolism sosiolismā sosiololoji sosiol/p7 sosiolwörkā sosi/ra šöt/a šōt/a sou soul Sòul souŧ Souŧ Jorjia en Souŧ Sändwič Ailènd-grūps sövaiv/ibr soviet šow/b soybīn soybīnsos Šoyru Soyunion spaghetti spai/ba spàik/a spais/a spaiwär/a späm/b spämwär spän/b Spannerville sparkol/ba speçiolais/b speçiolaiseiçion/a speçiol-na speçiol/xj speis/ar speisiŋ Speislokkā spektrùm spel/b spelček/bi speliŋ/a spend/b spesifai/bo spesifaik/d spesiol/j spīč/a spīd spīk/ib spirit spīs/a split/b sport/a sportiv sprēd/b sprēdšīt/a spriŋ spūlā spūliŋ spūn/a spūnfīd/b SPY šrūm ssaŋ ssi SSRY stā/a stäb/b städiùm/a staf staips staiyol/a stämp/a ständard/a ständardais/b ständ/b starč stärkeis start/Db started-ovèr started-ùp starten-ovèr starten-ùp startiŋ-ovèr startiŋ-ùp startovèr start-ovèr start-ùp stätik stätistik/ar statsis stei steibiliti steibol/U steidiùm steij/a steit/kda2 steitmènt/a steitùs/a steitùsbār steityu stem step/ba stif stīk stiks stīl/b still stimuleit/bd stimulùs stokk stop/b stör/b stor/Db storeij storeijpleis/a storī/a storiŋpleis/a stors stov/a sträteji/a stres/abm strīm/a striŋ/a strip/a strīt/a strok stroŋ strùkcö strùkcörol/j strùkcör/r strùkt/3b stùb/a studènt/a stùdi/ab Studio stùf stùfed stùfen su sü sùb sùbhelŧi sùbjekt/a sùbkommand sùbmit/bd sùbnet sùbörb/a sùbskraib/b sùbskraipçion sùbstàns/a Sùbstànseit sùbstityut/db sùbtaitol sùbtaitoliŋ sùč sùčas Šueŋ/Y sùffèr/bi sùffiçient sùffiks/a sugā sui suicóu Sǔicóu Suidei Suisài sùjjest/db suk sùk sùksesfol/j suksuk šūld sùm Sumida sùmlùm sùmmarais/b sùmmari sùmmèr summit sùn Sunä Sùnbeltyen Sùndei Sùn Guo Sin sünmei sünmeicóu suokŋánzü suokxie Suomi Suomiiš sūp superā superāmarket superāset/a superāstā/a sùpplai/bdhik sùpplaimèntari sùpport/ib sùppous sùppressànt sùppress/bdh sùppression Surinam sùspekçiùs sùspekt/bd sùspend/b sùspension sut sutàbol Šùtdawn Sutek sūtra/a Suwon süzài Svedlènd/oY Svelènd/oY SVG swič/b swim/b swiŋ swiŋfän/a Swīt Šwītok sword/a š/X Sybùnny Sydnī syllàbifaik/d syllàbifai/o syllàbik syllàbol syllàbùs Symantec Symäntek symbòl/oa symptòm/a syndikeit/b syndrom synĥ synĥronaiseiçion/a synĥronais/ib synonyms Synopsis syntäks syntäktikol/j syntäktik/r synŧesais synŧesaisiŋ synŧesaiz synŧesaiziŋ Syria Syrirabbit syrup systèmätik/U syur ŜẐ T Ŧ täb/a täbed täben tadašiku tadaši/y täg/a tai Tǎi Taigā Taigū Taigū Çiti Taigū Grūps Taigū Plaza Taigū Pleis taihūŋ Tǎiik Tǎiiš Tǎikontri tail Tǎilènd taim/a taimfreim taimiŋ taimlain/a taimout taimsörvā taimspän taimstämp taimzon Taion taip/a taipiŋ taip or Tàip ? tair Tairännian Tairännia/o Taired tàitol/a Táiwān taiy/a taiziye täkseiçion täksimitā täks/y tälènt/ba tälèntenī/a tälènts - tamgǔn Tamil/Yo tamsui tamsuiör tāmwuj täŋgo ŧäŋk/bka ŧäŋklist/a ŧäŋkmènt/a Ŧäŋksgiv/b tänk tanošiku tanoši/y täp/b .tar target/b .tar.gz task/a taskfors tàu tàupei tawn teibol/a teiboltennis teiboltennisbol/a teik/Ab teikkär/b Teimā teip/a teipwōm/a teist/by teknik/a tekn/o1 teknolojik/r teknoloji/oa tekscö teksi/a tekst/3a tekstbūk/a tēl/b tele telefon teleport/b teleskop/ao televyçion/a Telford tempèreicör templeit/a tempol/a temporari/j tempor/r tend tennis tennisbol/a tens/a tentàkol territori/ar terror tesaurùs/a Tessalonikia Testamènt/a test/ba tetra tetradirekçion/r tetradirekt/bd tetraleŋgueij/r .tgz Thunderbird TI Tiānānmén Tiānjīn ŧiàtèr/a tič/ib tik tīk tikket/ai ŧik/v til/QOU tilt tím ŧim/a tīm/a Timdàuzài ŧimeitik/r Times tím-i Timor tīmwörk/a Tin ŧin tīn tincoi tīneij/i Tinfu ŧiŋ/a ŧiŋk/b ŧiŋkiŋ/a tinhei tini tintoŋ Tin Toŋ Wài tinyä ŧioloji/io ŧiolojik/r ŧiori/ia tip/a ŧīv/a Ŧīvmèn TM tobakko tòĉ/b Toggol toilet tokèn/a tol tolerànt tolk/b tolkeitiv Tom Tomas tomato toŋ tōŋ topik/a top/o törm/a törmineit/ib törminol törminolloji törminùs törn/Db Toronto torrènt tou tóuci Tóudei Toukyou toumèn toun/a toutol/j touzài toy/a tradiçionol/j tradiçion/r traffik traffikiŋ trafiks traidirekçion/r traidirekt/bd traied/D traien/D trai-iŋ/D träil traileŋgueij/r traiolrùn/a trai/r trairaŧon träkkàbol träkkākoud träkkbäk/ba träkk/ia träkkiŋ träm trans- transäkçion/r transäkt/d transför transföràbol transfören transform/hd transiènt transkript/db transleit/dib translitereit/db transmit/b transpärènçi transpärènt transpärènted transpärènten transporteiçion/a transvörçion/r transvörs transvört/b trausùs/a travol/b träy treid/b treidiŋkard/a treidmārk/a trein/a treiniŋ treis/b triggèr/b trik/a trim/b trimen/l tropik/rT ŧrottol ŧrottolen trout/a ŧru TrueType ŧrūli trùst T-šöt tudei tugäđā tūl/a tūlbār/a tūlbok/a tūlkit tūltip/a ŧùndèr tuŋ tǔŋ Tünmun tùnnol/a tuo tuogökzài tuosàuzài tūrbāsì tūrgaid/a tūr/ia tūrisùm Türk Türkiye/Y Tùrmäk tutā/a tutī/a tütlei tutor/b tutoriol/a tu/x TV twist/b twitter txt .txt typikol U ú ù ǔ ü ǘ ǜ ǚ ǖ ū UAS Ubuntu UKB UKDD Ukrayina/Y ulutora ulutoramarket umai umajin Umayyad ùmbrella/a Umyòŋ unait/b ùnakkyureit ùnàpproprieit ùndèr ùndèrforkast/b ùndèrgou/b ùndèrgraund ùndèrlain/b ùndèrständ ùndiodio ùnfamilia Uni Unikoud ùninstol/d Unity ùnkompres/db UnRAR Ūommey ùp ùpdeit/baf Ùpdeitiŋs ùper ùpgreid/bfa ùpkomiŋ ùploudā/a ùploud/Db ùploudiŋ/Da ùplouds ùpon ùpteik/D ùptu Ural/o uridè uri/V URL Urugwai/o UST uwe Uyĥūr/oY V vairùs/ra vàitol vàitolais vàkeit/dbh välī/a välid välideit/dbf välley/a välyuais/hbd välyu/da vän/a vänilla Vanuatu väryàbol/a väryànt/a väry/bda2 väryeiçion/r värys/2d vas/a vast vawoul/a veji vejiārmā vektor/a vektorais vektoraiseiçion vendā Venežula venyu/a veri verifai/bdh via vidio/a vidiorīkōdā Viětnam/Yo Viktā Viktor viktori Viktoria/o villeij/ia visited visit/i Vista vöčuol vöčuolais/hdb VöčuolBoks Vöčuol-Rialiti Vogel vokäb volkano/a volley volleybol/a volyùm/a vörbos vörb/r vörçion/Ma vörcuol vörcuolais/dbh vörtikol/j vös/a2 voten/X votiŋ vot/X VPN VR vs vyçiol vyçion/4D vyçions/D vyt/rd vyuā/a vyu/EbDB vyupoint/a vyuport/a vyus w wä wǎ/c wa/e wagari/A wagariŋ wagaru/A wagarueiçion/a wagar/y wài waid waild waildkard/a wain wair/au waired wairen wairles waiv/a wak/c wakfā wakzo/e walawala wān Wǎŋ Waŋ Tàu Hùm wanna Wännis Wār wär/6 war/a wärhaus/a wärhausiŋ warlord/a warui/l waruna waru/Xy wasabi Wašiŋton/o wǎsu web/a webinar weblog/a webpeij/a websàit/a websöč websörvā websörveis weđā/a weiĥt/b wei/Ta weiv wel welfär welform/bdf welkom/b welŧ Wènĉuān wēriŋ west westèrn westnorŧ westsouŧ wet/b wewe when whīt whītstarč whoul widjèt/a widŧ Wikçionari wīkdei/a wīkend Wikia wiki/Hba Wikipidia wīk/ja wik/y wil window/a WindowsUpdate wiŋyǐu win/i wisdom Wisdomdiodio wiŧ wiŧhould wiŧin wiŧout wižard woč/ib wočlist/a wok wokcán wōl/a wolǘn/y wōm/a Wǒŋ Gǒk woŋgùm woŋjüā wōŋjüjü wōŋjüna wōŋjü/Xc wōŋjüzo/e woŋ/s woŋsīk/x wont/b wonten/i wontenī/a wopiŋ wörd/a wördbäŋk/a Wordpress wördproses/bi wörk/aib wörkiŋlaiv wörksteiçion/a wörld wörldwaid worm wormiŋ wormiŋùp wormùp wōrn/b wōrniŋ/a woršipiŋ worŧ wou wow wraitàbol wrait/Bbi wräp/b wräpkeik wrōŋ WSUS WTFPL wucjo wuggwài Wǔhàn wúi wujjo wusui X xcin Xiàmén Xiaŋŝan xilofon xin xinmun Xioŋmao xioŋmiao Xiucóu Xiufoŋ Xiuhuŋ Xiuma Xiuma Hil Xīzàŋ XML XP xüngui xüt xütgou xütgougök xütgwài Y yä yačt/a Yagsui yai Yakĥob yälùm yàn yàncina yànci/X yàndín yàngān Yaŋjä yànhei Yànsàm yard yasasii yasasiku yasui yàt yàtjik yàtsik yǎtyoŋ yàu yàuklef yauŋ Yàu Toŋ yäzi Yehudah/7 Yehudahyui yelow Yelowbelt Yen Yerevan yes Yesous yet YI Yiantái yibenoloji Yičon Yiddiš/o yígīŋ yik yīk yim Yim Tin yiŋgoi yiŋhuŋ yingùm yisensi/r yisya yitsùmna yitsùm/X yǐu yiu/L yǐušūld yiuyàt yiwui yiyǐ yízài yízàidō yoga Yohan yoi/l yök yökbi yökcuĥt yökdoi yök-i Yòksam yokuwagaru yöŋ Yòŋdoŋ yöŋfǎi Yoŋja yöŋme yöŋmezài yöŋmit Yoŋŝan Yöŋsàu Yöŋsàu-zǔk yoŋ/t yönnin Yordan/o Yosef YouTube YRI YRL YSB YST YTK YTL yu/8 yučiyen/i Yudai Yudaiyui yuggala yǚgin yüguó yui yǔk Yukarei yǔkfǎi yǔksikpun yǔkyǘn Yuliùs yùmcya yùm/ec Yumemi Yumemizaka yùmmi yùmmimàt yùmmisui yùmmu yùmmumàt yùmmusui yùmsǐk yùmzo/e yün yuŋ yuŋcoi yün-i yunifai/b yunifaikeiçion Yuniks yunik/v yunion/a yunit/ya yunivösiti/a yunivösol/j yunivös/ra Yünlóŋ Yúnnán YurAsia Yurop/o yusāeijènt/a yusāend yusāgrūp/a yusālog/a yusāneim/a yusārait/a yusāspeis/a yuseij/a yusol/j yus/Zribma yuŧ yütguo yutilaiseiçion/r yutilais/i yutilaisiŋ yutiliti/a yütuŋ z ẑ Ž zǎ zai zá-i zài zāi zāigài zāiŋǎp zāiŋó zāiyǔkyǘn zapji zaza Ẑèjiāŋ zek zěk zǐ žibra/a zíkärot/a Zīländ/i zip .zip zǐp zire zíroba zí/s ziuru/X ziu/xec ziuzoru ziuzo/X zìẑìqū ẑiẑu zodiäk zoi zon/a žon/a Ẑöŋ ẑōŋ Ẑōŋguó Ẑōŋhwá Ẑöŋmǔk Ẑōŋnam Ẑöŋšǐ Ẑōŋwén zoru ẐPR ẐR zǘ zǚ zui zuico zuiduo zuigèn zùk zūk zùkjü žūm/b žūmin žūmout zuŋ zúŋ zúŋrǔi zúŋzùk zünsek ẑǔyào